The present invention relates to a combustion furnace for an analyzer and particularly to an automatic cleaning system.
The combustion of inorganic solid samples using an induction furnace requires a pressurized oxygen-rich environment. A quartz combustion tube is typically used to maintain this pressurized environment. Additionally, a filter is typically positioned adjacent the combustion tube and in the analyte gas stream to eliminate combustion debris which could degrade downstream analytical components. In one furnace system, a specimen is placed in a crucible which is positioned within the combustion tube and heated by an induction coil for the combustion of the specimen. The gases emitted therefrom are subsequently analyzed for determining one or more constituent elements of the specimen. The combustion tube so used is capable of many cycles of operation; however, after each combustion, oxides and other contaminants typically expelled during the combustion process tend to coat the interior of the tube. Thus, through the analytical process, the combustion tube and filter become coated with dust and residue debris of combustion. Removal of these combustion byproducts is essential in maintaining quality analytical results, as well as extending sample throughput.
The cleaning of the combustion tube and an associated filter requires moving wire brushes through the internal surfaces of the combustion tube and filter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,541 issued Nov. 18, 1980, discloses an early design in which a manually manipulated brush was employed to loosen debris from the filter and combustion tube, which debris is subsequently collected.
In current designs, dust and combustion residue is collected on a vacuum dust door enclosing the lower end of the combustion tube when the crucible pedestal and lower seal assembly are lowered. In this prior art design, a manifold communicates with the combustion tube and is coupled to a vacuum source as a non-rotating cleaning brush is linearly extended through the filter and combustion tube. The debris is then transferred to a collection box. With this design, when cleaning is complete, the vacuum dust door swings open to allow for another analysis cycle. However, too often, a combustion crucible falls into the vacuum dust door and the door becomes jammed. If this occurs, the operator must partially disassemble and repair the system prior to continuing with additional analyses. Also, with the prior art design, the vacuum dust door and/or the lower seal cup can plug due to accumulation of combustion byproducts, requiring manual cleaning.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved analytical combustion furnace in which cleaning of the filter and tube are better managed.